With the increased utilization of returnable bottles and similar articles in the present marketing of beverages and the like, it has become increasingly important that a simple, sturdy inexpensive carrier and handle therefor be provided which is capable of handling a plurality of bottles when filled as well as when they are empty.
Heretofore various carriers of this general type and handles therefor have been provided; however, due to certain inherent design characteristics they are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) one or more complex blanks are required to form the carrier or handle therefor; (b) the folding of the blank, or blanks, to set up the carrier or handle therefor is an awkward and timeconsuming manipulation requiring costly custom designed equipment; (c) the carrier and/or handle therefor is inherently weak and is not comfortable and secure for manually carrying; and (d) the carrier is incapable of accommodating bottles or articles, the shape and size of which may vary over a wide range.